


Letters To Home

by EducationalBMC



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Break Up, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Multi, Past Character Death, Running Away, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Patton has been planning on running away for a whileAnd when he finally doesHe leaves a letter for his lovesA letter for his bossAnd a letter for his brotherThey can't really replyBut maybe he can save them
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, October | Toby Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716547
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Dearest Virgil, Roman and Logan,

I love you  
Let’s start with that  
My whole being is just filled with it  
Sometimes it scares me  
Because people would ask  
“If they jumped off a bridge...”  
and I couldn’t even imagine,  
not jumping after you.  
You mean everything to me  
And that is why this hurts a lot  
But it is for the best  
I don’t want you to worry  
So let me tell you I am fine  
Well  
Technically I am telling you that now  
And not when I’ve left  
But trust me  
I am  
I’m just  
I am very sorry  
That I left like this  
Ten years with you  
And now this  
Just know that it’s not because of you  
Any of you  
It’s just  
I’m super sorry alright  
I needed to leave  
Both for myself  
and for you  
Not because of you  
It was a tough choice  
But I brought everything I need  
Don’t hang yourself up on  
If I’m going to be cold  
If I’m going to be hungry  
If I’m dead  
I’m not either of those  
I ran away  
I have planned on running away a while  
So I have a place to stay  
I have food on the table  
I am very much alive  
I promise  
The last thing I need to do before leaving  
Is writing this  
Because I can’t stand  
Looking you in the eye  
I can’t stand  
Breaking up with you  
So I’m not  
I can’t  
See this as a break  
For your own sake you should  
And we can discuss it again later  
When we meet again  
Our fates are intertwined  
So I know we will meet again  
Just not in the nearest future  
I love you

I am so sorry

Patton


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Patton

I want to say that I hate you  
But I don’t know if I can  
I don’t  
I wish I did  
But I don’t  
I love you  
And losing you hurts  
I don’t know what we did  
Why you left  
We just came home  
To empty closets  
You took all your clothes  
Leaving us nothing  
We loved you  
We did everything for you  
And you just left us without anything?  
We found your note  
But I couldn’t read it  
Logan did  
Almost  
He cried  
You made him cry Patton  
How dare you  
You promised to always be with us  
To always comfort us when we cry  
And we promised to do the same for you  
And now you have gone and done this?  
Do you understand how much that hurts?  
Virgil tried to pretend it didn’t matter  
But he can’t hide this,  
he can’t hide his tears  
His eyeshadow is smudged  
Always  
And I want to say  
That I want you to come home  
But I don’t even know if I do  
What would I say to you?  
Would I scold you  
Yell and scream?  
Or would I embrace you?  
And cry?  
And tell you how much I love you?  
Because that is what I want to do  
Tell you how much I love you  
Because it is so much more than I thought  
Patton  
We love you  
Please come home

Roman


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Patton,

I understand that it hurt  
To write that letter  
I understand that it hurt  
To leave  
But I don’t understand  
Why  
You said you had to  
But you never told us why  
You told us you love us  
But how strong is that love  
If you can leave like this?  
Without a single word?  
How can I trust that you love us?  
It hurt me  
A lot  
To know that you left  
Without even saying goodbye  
That I saw you in the morning  
That I kissed you goodbye  
And didn’t even know it was the last time  
I didn’t know it was farewell  
I thought it was a see you later  
I’m not one for showing much emotions  
But to you  
I was always open  
I was always true  
And you hurt me  
You betrayed that trust  
And you say you will return  
At some point  
Or at least that we will meet again  
How can I trust that?  
And even if it is true  
How can I see you  
And know that I can trust you  
Like I trusted you that morning  
Patton  
You promised not to hurt me  
Yet you did  
How can I ever see you again  
And think of the love we shared  
I miss you  
I really do  
And I love you  
So much more than I ever thought  
Still I don’t know how to feel  
I wish I didn’t love you  
I wish I never trusted you  
I wish I didn’t feel so betrayed  
I wish you were here

Logan


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Patton

It’s been a week  
We apparently can’t function without you  
I’m lost of words  
I hold them every night  
I try to promise them that everything will be okay  
Because eventually  
It will be  
It always is  
But I’m not sure I believe it anymore  
You broke them  
You broke me  
I miss your smile  
I miss your laugh  
I even miss you scolding me  
every time I forgot to do laundry  
or do the dishes.  
It’s stupid  
That this hurts so much  
You left us  
We should move on  
But this came as a shock  
I thought everything was okay  
I thought we were okay  
But you had planned on leaving for a while  
Without telling us  
Without us even noticing something was up  
I’m sorry Patton  
I really am  
I’m sorry we didn’t notice  
I should have seen something was up  
I should have done something  
Reassured you  
Talked to you  
Done something  
I love you  
So much more than I can comprehend  
And I am so sorry I abandoned you  
When you needed me  
I wish you would come back  
So I could see you again  
So I could talk to you  
I’d even buy you a dog  
Just come home  
Please  
I beg you

Virgil


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Remy,

I’m sorry about this  
But I must ask you  
Please  
Tell them nothing  
They are going to ask  
I was never here  
You never saw me  
I know what I did  
But this is so important  
I want to set everything back to normal  
But I can’t  
I need to do this first  
I trust you know that  
Tell them that you haven’t heard a word  
They will try to get it out of you  
Don’t  
Not even if they put a gun to your head  
I haven’t seen you in weeks  
They might not believe that  
But you have to say that  
You have to burn this letter  
You have to make sure no one knows  
If they do  
You will be in great danger  
I know you already are  
And I know you can take care of yourself  
Just please  
This once  
You have to trust me  
Whatever happens  
You know nothing  
I trust you

Your brother,

Patton


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Patton,

You are an idiot  
Which you of course already knew  
But I had to tell you again  
I followed your advice  
It worked  
But then  
Right as They left  
Guess who arrived at the door  
Your boyfriends.  
Who knows nothing.  
You left with only a note  
A note?  
Patton  
You are becoming dad  
You promised to never do that  
I told them nothing  
Don’t worry  
It’s not my problem  
Said I hadn’t seen you  
Figured that it would be the best  
So they aren’t hunted too  
And spill something they shouldn’t  
You should’ve said something  
There is a chance  
That strangers come asking for you  
That they get guns pointed at their head  
That they get killed  
You are an idiot  
But I hope you finish your mission  
And come back alive  
Otherwise I’ll kill you

Your brother,

Remy


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Patton,

We are trying to move on  
But it’s hard  
I turn around  
Thinking I’ll see you  
But there is no one there  
Sometimes I think I hear your voice  
But it’ll just be the TV  
It’s so stupid  
I know, logically, that I’m not broken  
But I feel broken  
My heart hurts  
I don’t like it  
But I know it’s fine  
It will be fine  
The three of us can manage  
For sure  
I think we are mad at you  
Roman took down every picture of you  
Virgil helped  
I stashed them in my office  
In the empty drawer  
Which you used to put notes in  
For me to see  
When work distressed me  
Or I was too frustrated  
I thought seeing the picture of us  
Maybe it would have the same effect  
All four of us  
But this far it hasn’t  
It only makes me more distressed  
So mission failed  
Well  
It does take my mind off work  
And maybe that is somewhat a win  
It doesn’t feel like a win  
I’m unsure it can without you  
But I still have Roman and Virgil  
And I’m so thankful for them  
They make me happier  
Without them  
I wouldn’t know what to do  
I think I’d just lose myself in work  
Like I did before we met  
Forget sleep  
Forget food  
Just work until I pass out  
That was how I imagined my life  
Before all of you  
I figured  
I would just work  
Until I couldn’t  
I’d stay late  
And come in early  
But then you came along  
And I longed to be home early  
Every single day  
Just to enjoy your company  
Every second we have together  
I hated the silence of my home  
But then you came along  
And it wasn’t silent  
And I pretended like I hated it  
But I think you all know I loved it  
I loved you  
I still do  
I think teenage me would go insane  
If he knew  
How much I allowed myself to feel  
I miss you Patton  
We all do  
I hope you are safe  
Wherever you are  
I hope you think about us too  
But I’m not letting myself hope  
I can’t  
I think that would break me

Logan


	8. Chapter 8

Dear D,

I can only send this to you  
So please read  
I want you to know I am alright  
A bit roughed up  
But nothing I can’t manage  
I found something  
I can’t write what  
But it’s the right way  
I know that now  
If all goes well  
I might be back early  
But I don’t dare to hope that  
I am well aware  
This letter might be traced  
And read by someone else  
So I can’t tell you everything  
Just tell Duke that you spotted me  
In a walmart carpark  
In a light blue car.  
Say I looked fine  
He can spread it to his brother  
You, DrP and my brother  
You are the only who can know  
Because you already do  
And my brother grew up with me  
You can’t tell anyone anything  
I know you know this  
But with this mission  
It is super important  
They can’t know  
Knowing can mean they die  
And we don’t want that  
You can defend yourself  
They can’t  
I trust you with my life  
You were my partner  
Before your field retirement  
I thought it was my retirement too  
But this mission  
This is my life’s work  
And it’s almost the end  
I just  
I need to finish this  
I miss having you with me  
I must confess it’s weird  
Doing field work alone  
But this has to be done like this  
With me alone  
I know they are after me  
They have been since I left S  
That’s a month ago  
They know what I am after  
They know I have traced it  
So I need to be extra careful  
And so must you  
They want me to find it  
So they can take it  
I can’t let that happen  
They would destroy everything  
I can’t let that happen  
I need to get it to safety  
Without them finding me  
Or it  
I give it a few more months  
Maybe a year at most  
Before I can come back  
I need to get it to safety  
And I need to get them off my trail  
I can’t risk going back  
Not until I know it’s safe  
And  
Also  
To let you know  
Of the message  
That I left with DrP before I left  
Read it if you want  
There you will find something

M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some codenames here, so, if you are confused about those (they probably are what you already think they are, but just incase) you can ask in the comments (or ask me on tumblr @ thelogicalroman)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last video was great :D  
> Spoiler warning for the new episode in this though (Putting Others First)

Dear Emile

I know you said  
That I shouldn’t go  
Or rather that it was stupid  
Sorry  
I didn’t listen  
I couldn’t  
I’ve waited for her  
It’s been too long  
You can’t stop me  
Quite frankly  
I know you outrank me  
Technically  
And that this might get me thrown out  
But I can’t  
It’s been too long without her  
I told you when I joined you  
That if she awoke  
I’d be there  
I just needed to find her  
You promised you would help me  
And you did  
By granting me access to all that power  
But she is waking  
And all I have is a faint trail  
I promised to care for her  
And I failed once  
I won’t again  
I know I kept things from you  
I kept things from everyone  
Not even Remy knows  
Not everything  
But this is important  
Dad told me  
When I was still young  
That she was gone forever  
Remy accepted it  
Said it was best that way  
Dad never quite forgave me  
Not even on his dying bed  
Remy told me to forget it  
And I think he did  
Not completely  
Never completely  
But enough to push it away  
But I did this to her  
I killed her  
I was young and stupid  
But it was my fault  
Still I knew  
It was only a matter of time  
Before she awoke again  
My powers wasn’t strong enough to save her  
But I was told  
By one of the towns elders  
That she would not die  
Only fall into a deep sleep  
That she would awake  
And when she did  
She’d be stronger than ever  
Unstable  
But strong  
She could be used like a weapon  
If the wrong people got to her first  
So I need to find her  
Before they do  
I have the advantage  
I can sense her  
Her powers are returning  
Not awake just yet  
But waking slowly  
I give it two months  
And in those months I need to find her  
And after that  
I will make sure that she can control it  
So she can return  
Stable and strong  
That is the plan  
I know it might be idiotic to think I can  
But I need to  
And I trust you enough to tell you  
You and Janus  
You are the only people who can know  
The only people I can trust  
I won’t tell Janus  
But you can  
I trust him with my life  
I’ve known him for his whole life  
We have a bond  
I know I can trust him  
No one else can know  
I trust you Emile  
Don’t let me down

Patton


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Patton

I can’t send this  
But I must tell you  
You are a bloody idiot  
What if she kills you  
We don’t know the power she holds  
We don’t know anything  
You don’t either  
I know she is your sister  
But this could be damning  
What if she kills you  
This mission is one that is made to fail  
It’s a suicide mission  
I know the guilt you feel  
But it’s still stupid  
You are too important to die  
We could’ve done something rational  
Like send a troop  
Send her to a training camp  
To control the powers  
What are you going to do?  
You can’t do this safely  
I know  
that you know  
where she is  
Well,  
You have a hint at least  
But what more?  
You said it yourself  
She is unstable  
She must be trained  
So she can control herself  
Before she destroys the continent

Still I wish you luck,

Emile


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there still needs to be a spoiler warning for the new sanders sides episode. This is that warning. Might have spoilers for the new episode.

Dear Patton

I know what Missy means to you  
And I support the mission  
If you need me to do anything  
Tell me  
I would come help in a heartbeat  
You know this  
I hope it goes to plan  
I really do  
Emile think it’s stupid  
Which is fair  
If it fails  
I wouldn’t dare think of it  
But I know you will manage  
From what you have told me  
You are the only one who can  
Well  
Possibly Remy  
But he won’t do anything  
He’s too scared  
Even if he plays tough  
He won’t dare mess with sorcery  
Not again  
His powers scares him  
But you  
You can help her  
You can calm her  
And teach her  
I trust you know how  
You know her  
And she will be confused when she wakes  
So she’ll be happy to have you there  
I am sure  
You have your calming aura  
You should be fine  
I trust you  
I know you will do well  
By the way  
I told Remus I saw you  
He told your  
I guess exes  
I don’t know their reactions  
But Remus was thrilled about the news  
I think they have been worried  
Even if you told them not to  
I would too  
If you left without a word  
Emile told me were you where  
So I never worried  
I am happy you finally found her  
Kind of  
I wish you the best of luck  
And for a swift return

Janus


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Remy

She’s alive  
She’s awake  
She’s well  
I will take her home  
As soon as she has control  
When her powers isn’t unstable  
She’s excited to see you again  
She miss you  
Almost as much as you miss her  
I told her all about you  
All about me  
All about the current world  
She’s confused  
I would too if I slept for that long  
Gosh it’s been almost 500 years  
But she’s all caught up now  
When I told her about my partners  
She was so excited  
She wanted to meet them  
And wished that it was a thing before her nap  
Wished she could’ve dated Linny and Nate  
Remy  
I am so happy  
We’ll be back in a few months  
And you’ll be thrilled  
I hope at least  
I’m thrilled

Patton


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Brother

Patton lended me a pen  
And some paper  
So much has changed  
There is no ink  
Just a pen  
This is fascinating  
Did you know that England has a queen  
Queen Elizabeth II  
When I went to sleep  
The first one was barely five  
This is so strange  
I am absolutely fascinated though  
With what Patton has told me  
You two were still children when I died  
And now you are 500 years old  
Half a millennia  
Who would’ve thought  
I had figured they would have burned you  
But I suppose  
They stopped doing that  
Eventually  
Patton told me about Salem  
Such a tragedy  
And so many innocent lives  
Most were not even magic  
According to Patton  
I am  
I’m having a hard time controlling it  
I woke up with more power  
Than I fell asleep with  
Which is odd  
I hadn’t expected that  
Dying usually make you dead  
And the magic usually leave you  
But I am very much still alive  
Although a bit shaken  
Patton is very obvious  
He is hiding me  
Although I do not know why  
He is very secretive  
Which used to be a you thing  
He have yet to tell me  
Why you are not here  
Where you are instead  
But I trust him  
I have to  
He told me he would send our letters to you  
So I hope you get this

Your sister

Melissa


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Patton

What the heck  
Who why when  
What  
Missy can’t be alive  
I watched her die  
We both did  
She’s dead  
Patton  
Why are you saying she is alive  
Why are you lying?  
How did you copy her handwriting?  
And her signature  
I  
Patton  
It’s been years  
Don’t try to fool me  
I can’t take it  
Please  
Just come home  
You told me  
You were finding her grave  
To find her last possession  
This is not a funny joke Patton  
You  
You can’t do this to me  
I know you miss her  
I miss her too  
But pretending she’s alive  
Won’t wake her  
Can’t we instead reminisce  
We could talk about her  
And us as young boys  
That would be better  
We could deal with the loss  
Both of her and our father  
This isn’t the way to do it  
Just  
I don’t know what to tell you  
I’ve put magic behind me  
Maybe you should too  
Maybe that would be for the best

Remy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Def not just posting multiple chapters because I forgot to post for several days in a row :P


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Janus

I have a problem  
You offered help if I asked  
I need it  
Her powers are more unstable  
Than I could ever imagine  
She outmatches me by a lot  
She always did  
But I have 500 years of training  
She does not  
With her new powers  
It is a lot worse  
She’s trying hard  
And sometimes it works  
But mostly it does not  
And they are still following us  
I haven’t told her  
I can’t let her do something stupid  
I need your help  
I fear she might get us killed  
Or lose even more control  
She already set fire to her own tomb  
And then the car  
And she created a storm in California  
That I didn’t manage to stop  
And she couldn’t either  
And they are catching up to us  
I saw Toby amongst them  
Couldn’t dare to tell Emile  
Toby is a traitor  
Don’t trust him  
Don’t tell Emile anything  
Make sure nothing gets there  
He is trying to catch us  
He is with the enemy  
And I who considered him a friend  
I knew there was a mole  
Of course I knew  
But Toby  
I didn’t trust him  
I never trust people that easily  
I still feel betrayed  
Janus  
I need you to travel to me  
I am in New Jersey by Thursday  
Please meet us there  
I need you to create a magical barrier  
I can’t do them  
You know I can’t  
Then I need you to help me  
Train her  
I can’t do it alone  
I thought I’m a good teacher  
And I’m trying  
But I’m panicked  
And apparently it makes me  
A not so good  
Teacher  
Please Dee  
As soon  
As her powers are under control  
They won’t need her  
It will be better  
They want her now  
As an unstable nuclear weapon  
Ready to take out the world  
If provoked  
I can’t let that happen  
I feel her power  
It is so powerful  
More than anything else  
We’ve ever seen

Please help me

Patton


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Remus

Sorry for the quick leave  
I will be back shortly  
A few months at most  
I got called in for work  
So I had no time to say goodbye  
I promise to be back  
Before long  
Don’t forget to feed Society  
And don’t forget to feed Trash  
Snake feed in the freezer  
Unfreeze it first  
Rat’s food in the cabinet  
Right under him  
Good going  
Remember to call Roman  
You two need to talk more  
I love you  
So so much  
My phone won’t be on  
It’s not allowed  
But I will send letters if I can  
I promise  
All my love,

Janus


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Janus

I hope your trips goes well  
I will miss you

Love you,

Remus


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Remy,

I’m sorry  
It’s been so long  
But progress is being made!  
Missy can almost control it completely!  
I give it another month  
Max  
She can bend light  
And step into it like it’s a portal  
It’s so cool!  
She can’t go anywhere she hasn’t been  
And since she haven’t seen much  
Of this time and age  
She can’t go far  
So it’s fine  
Makes me much less nervous  
Dee has been helping me  
Helping us  
I’m so grateful for him  
He’s always been there for me  
And he still is now  
He’s my best friend  
For this exact reason  
The bond we have is still strong  
And it calms me  
Knowing that if he betrayed me  
I would know  
It’s scary too  
Even the thought of him doing that  
What if he actually does it  
I don’t think he will  
I can feel he is trustworthy  
And he knows I am too  
Just like your bond with Em  
All those years ago  
I know he betrayed it  
I know you did too  
It didn’t work well  
Because you didn’t work well  
Together  
And I’m sorry  
You both had a hard time  
Trusting each other  
You thought the bond would help  
I should’ve told you it wouldn’t  
It doesn’t work that way  
You had to work on it  
And Emile did too  
I know you haven’t  
You left the magic world  
So you wouldn’t have to  
I know you blame me  
For not leaving with you  
For trusting the enemy  
But neither of you are  
I know what he did  
Trust me  
But you need to understand  
It had to be done  
Your bond didn’t work  
Because of your trust issues   
and  
Because of Emile’s trust issues  
Not because of anything else  
You both had your reasons  
And I understand you had to leave  
I understand why you did it  
But giving up on magic  
It’s our whole being Remy  
You can’t give up on it  
You’ve lived 500 years  
What makes you think  
That you will just die now?  
Remy  
I know you don’t trust me  
There is a reason we have no bond  
But I trust you  
It hurts that you don’t  
But  
I need you to believe me  
I need you to work on it  
Because Missy and I  
We miss you  
And when we come back  
I want you to know she is real

Patton


	19. Chapter 19

Patton,

Toby says he saw you  
He told me what you are doing  
How dare you betray us   
We have done everything for you  
And for Remy  
How dare you do this  
You have officially been charged  
Come home now  
Or you are a fugitive  
You and Janus  
I trusted you  
I knew what you did was stupid  
But I had no idea  
You are out there  
Trying to overthrow me?  
Trying to take over the company?  
I thought you didn’t want that  
But of course  
Of course you do  
I can’t believe I trusted you  
You and Janus are to be back  
For questioning  
And arrest  
This is not debatable

Emile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O


	20. Chapter 20

Emile,

You know me  
You know I wouldn’t  
I know I can’t get you to believe me  
But Toby is the enemy  
He hunted me  
He tried to get to her  
I am not trying to take your position  
You know that I don’t  
If I wanted it  
I would’ve taken it long ago  
Before you were born  
Before your father was born  
Toby is lying to you  
And I know you won’t believe that  
But you have to trust me  
You have to  
No  
I won’t come back  
Neither will Janus  
We can’t right now  
My sister’s powers are unstable  
We can’t leave her  
I can’t tell you where we are  
We can’t be arrested  
I’m sorry Emile  
I really am  
But this is not the first time  
I’m hiding from the law  
I can wait for centuries  
I waited for 50 years the last time  
Alone  
Away from even Remy  
I know how to do this  
Just  
Know that I don’t want to  
Please Emile  
Don’t make me  
Ask Toby  
Ask him about it again  
Give him truth serum  
I know that’s illegal  
But it will show you his lies

Patton


	21. Chapter 21

Patton, 

I can’t believe you  
Truth serum?  
That is very very illegal  
Not to tell you  
How absolutely  
Dangerous   
It is  
Truth serum  
Is a poison  
You do realize that,  
Right Patton?  
Otherwise  
I beg you to go back to school  
You just said I should use it  
On your colleague  
my partner  
my husband  
Have you gone mad?  
Patton  
I don’t know how to tell you this  
But you are fired  
Actually  
That was the easy part  
You are banished from magic  
You are no longer allowed  
To use your powers  
I provoke that right  
By law  
You are forbidden  
The same goes for Janus  
I will send this to your brother too  
He will know how to deal with you  
I am sure

Emile


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Patton,

Congratulations  
You have gone past the line  
Way past it  
You are officially a run away  
A criminal  
You are out there  
Running from the law  
For what?  
Some lie about our sister?  
And you are starting a revolution?  
Against Em?  
You are out there  
Telling me how I feel  
How I can’t trust anyone?  
This is why  
You are why  
Toby is a good guy  
You know that  
How dare you try  
You have gone insane  
I don’t know what have happened  
But you have lost your mind  
Gurl you better come home  
Or I’m gonna come find you  
And drag you back here  
By your ear if I have to  
You absolute idiot  
You and Janus better come home  
Right this absolute second  
And you better not try some shit again  
I can get you on prohibition  
To get your right to use your powers  
And I will  
If you come back  
And listen for once

Remy


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Remy

I’m not coming home  
Certainly not now  
I am sending you this letter  
Then I am leaving  
With Missy and Janus  
I won’t tell you our plans  
But I can tell you one thing  
We won’t be seen  
For a while  
I’m gonna lay low  
We all are  
And we will continue to teach her  
We will make sure she has control  
I promise you that  
And then  
Then I might send her to you  
Depending on how everything goes  
For now I need to protect her  
And you  
I have talked to her about this  
She is caught up  
She agrees with me  
She wants to see you  
But she also knows the need to hide  
She’s seen what we have seen  
We were attacked yesterday  
By Toby’s gang  
They didn’t get too close  
Janus managed to leave with Missy  
And then came back for me  
I’ve never been more thankful   
For teleporting  
I would’ve died otherwise  
10 to 1   
It was impossible  
They tried to kill me  
Not capture me  
Don’t get this wrong  
They are not out for a peaceful arrest  
They want me dead  
Just like they killed dad  
That is the gang  
By the way  
I can’t trust you  
I’m sorry I can’t  
Emile and you have contact  
Obviously  
You haven’t for years  
But now you do  
So you are compromised  
I’m sorry  
I don’t think you are in danger  
I trust Emile  
I trust that he will keep you safe  
Even if he dislikes me  
If something goes wrong  
Remember Remy  
Remember  
Just like when we were kids  
I know you don’t trust me  
But if something happens  
Please call  
I will come for you  
I won’t let anything happen to you

Your brother,

Patton


	24. Chapter 24

Dearest Roman, Logan and Virgil,

I wasn’t going to write  
I had no idea what to say  
I was planning on just keeping away  
But I had to  
I had to write one more letter  
Tell you what is happening  
It is all very very complicated  
I thought I would be able to return  
About a year after I left  
Well  
I thought I would try at least  
But some things happened  
I never told you a year  
Just in case  
I love you  
I really really do  
But sometimes  
Things have to come first  
I need to prioritize some things  
I wish I didn’t  
And I wish I could tell you  
That you are always prioritized  
But you’re not  
You never were  
I’m sorry about that  
You are my favourite people  
But I have a long story  
And that story have teached me  
That I need to put family on top  
Remy is always my number one  
If he calls  
I have always answered  
Left in a heartbeat  
You know this  
Right now  
There is a situation  
I can’t trust Remy  
But I still need to protect him  
He doesn’t know what is happening  
He thinks he does  
But he won’t believe me  
I also need to look after my sister  
I was going to find her  
That’s why I left  
I found her  
And she…  
Let’s just say it’s not great  
And we managed to become fugitives  
Which is a long story  
But not to US laws  
So it’s fine  
It’s…  
Complicated  
I will tell you everything  
At some point.  
I will reveal one thing  
And it might hurt Remus a bit  
So tell him sorry from me Roman  
Janus is with me  
He’s here  
And that’s why he left  
I know you have questions  
And I can’t answer them  
But we have  
Well had  
The same job  
We work together  
We are partners at work  
We have been for a long time  
That’s how we knew each other  
And I called him in  
So he didn’t exactly lie  
But now we’re kinda fired  
And our boss is hunting us  
Together with a gang  
Who’s leader is the boss’ husband  
Which makes this more complicated  
Because he won’t believe me  
Anyway  
I love you all  
Alright?  
No matter what anyone says  
I will explain it  
Just  
Know I love you  
Remember that  
Please  
I never stopped loving you  
Even if you did stop loving me  
I am sorry  
I love you  
I will explain myself  
If you give me the chance  
And if you are ready  
To forget everything you ever learned  
And step into a whole new world  
I’m on the right side of the law  
Don’t worry  
I wouldn’t do that to you  
I promise  
I just  
It’s complicated right now  
I have to run  
And it might take a while to come back  
I am sorry

Yours forever,

Patton


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Patton,

If you are running from the law  
I am running with you  
I promised you  
That I would be there  
No matter what  
You promised me the same  
And I know you broke that promise  
But heck  
I won’t let you make this break  
It already has  
But not anymore  
I don’t know how  
To get this message to you  
But you better come pick me up  
I don’t care  
Roman and Logan can come with  
If they want  
But you better pick me up  
I’m not about to stay  
When I know you are running  
I would feel better  
Knowing you are safe  
And I’m sure at least Logan would too  
We have been mad  
For sure  
But I would be madder  
If you made us wait more  
I need to know the truth  
I have to  
I can’t sleep until I do  
So you better come pick me up  
Right now

Virgil


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me posting chapters until my teacher shows up to the lesson that should've started five minutes ago*

Dear Patton,

It’s a hard time for all of us  
But we read your letter  
And I have decided  
I want to know  
So that makes the decision yours  
If you are  
As you say  
Going to  
Invite us to a new world  
Then you better do it now  
My curiosity is killing me  
So please  
Let me follow you  
On your journey  
Wherever it takes you  
And therefore me  
I am ready to learn  
I always am  
You know this  
At least I thought you did  
No  
I don’t trust you  
But maybe I can  
Once again  
Because if you have something  
To teach  
I am ready  
To learn

Logan


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Patton,

You can’t just make that reference  
And expect me  
To not expect a flying mat  
Outside of the balcony  
You better come pick me up  
Pick us all up  
We are coming with you  
And whatever your problem is  
I will slay it for you  
With my beautiful  
Sword  
See you soon beloved,

Roman


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Janus

My brother  
And his partners  
Showed me Patton’s letter  
And they have decided  
And so have I  
We have packed our things  
We are coming with you  
At once  
I don’t care  
Whatever you are facing  
I am going to face it with you  
So you better let me

Remus


	29. Chapter 29

Dearest 

I will pick you tonight  
Alongside your brother  
and his partners  
I will bring you with me  
to Patton  
And Melissa  
We have discussed it together  
If you are not ready when I am  
730 to you   
735 to them  
I will leave  
We can’t waste any time  
And Patton is too weak  
He can’t be left alone  
During last night’s fight  
He took quite a hit  
I did too  
But I left in time  
Patton couldn’t  
He threw himself in front of Missy  
And got knocked out  
It wasn’t pretty  
Couldn’t get him to wake up  
Was scared he was dying  
But Missy saved him  
It’s fine  
Mostly  
Maybe  
It’s still to be determined  
I will be gone for 10 minutes at most  
And even that is scary  
I can still feel his heart  
I can see he is alive  
He is moving  
And breathing  
And watching us  
But I am still worried  
I will explain more later  
Because he fell unconscious again  
730 Remus  
Tell your brother to be ready  
So we can leave  
And waste as little time as possible  
Patton doesn’t have time  
To be left alone  
So I have to hurry  
Now or Never Remus

Yours

Janus


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Patton,

We are coming to you  
And we are ready to hear you out  
Be ready to change our worlds  
As you put it

Sincerely, 

Virgil, Roman and Logan


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Patton,

I am sorry for this  
I lied to them  
Said we had discussed it  
Said you had woken up since last night  
Said so many things  
Melissa will wait with you  
Right here  
I trust her  
And you do too  
Everything will be alright  
I promise  
I will bring them here  
And they can look after you  
While I train her  
I can’t do both  
I also got a letter  
From Remy  
I will read it to you later  
Melissa already read it  
I don’t think you will enjoy it  
I certainly didn’t  
And neither did Melissa  
Emile has been overthrown by the way  
So the government of magic  
Is under Toby’s control  
I don’t think anyone has noticed  
But we are officially on the wrong side  
We just have to overthrow them  
Well  
First we need to find Emile  
And possibly make sure which side Remy’s on  
Anyway  
I gotta pick up our partners  
Hope you don’t hate me  
This is for the best  
See you soon

Janus


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Patton,

Emile is missing  
He is gone  
Toby is in the lead  
I think that is for the best  
Toby is doing great things  
In the short time you’ve been gone  
I miss Emile though  
He was a great person  
Wonderful even  
I loved him  
Even when I thought I didn’t  
Toby loves him too  
And our main goal is to find him  
You are our first suspect  
Because   
You wanted to overthrow him  
In the meantime  
I am taking Toby’s position  
While he takes Emile’s  
I’m a bit out of practise  
But I manage well  
He’s a good boss  
Very kind and all  
But I still miss Emile  
And his stupid pop culture references  
Like to those kids shows  
Whatever they are called  
I loved hearing him talk about them  
But Toby knows things too  
He talked about Nightmare before Christmas  
For hours on end  
It was fun  
I have actually seen that one  
Because  
You know  
I like Halloween  
And Christmas  
It’s nice to have a friend  
It’s a long time since last time  
I do miss you  
You know I do  
But for now  
I must ask for you to come home  
And stand for your crimes  
And take Emile with you  
Because I’m sure that was you  
I want him back  
And I want you back  
Yes you have to stand for you crimes  
For the first time in your life  
Do it right  
I beg you

Remy


	33. Chapter 33

Dear Remy,

I won’t come back  
And you can’t trick me to  
I’m sorry about Emile  
But I have no clue where he is  
I haven’t seen him since I left  
I haven’t written him any letter  
Since I warned him about Toby  
Which went wonderfully  
I would tell you to be careful  
But I don’t think you are in danger  
I think he’s out for me  
And Missy  
And at this point  
He’s already using you  
To get to me  
And that won’t work  
I won’t let it  
I hope you understand this Remy  
I was knocked out  
For almost five whole days  
Because of Toby  
And no one will believe me  
Emile wouldn’t  
And you won’t  
So I must keep away  
Otherwise   
They will kill me  
And probably use Missy  
I know you don’t like this  
I don’t either  
But what choice do I have  
None  
None at all  
I’m going to keep away  
and I will keep my partners  
As well as Dee and Remus  
Away from you  
They are here with me  
And so it will continue to be  
They know everything  
Dee told them  
And I filled in what he missed  
I won’t write to you Remy  
Not until this is all over  
I am sorry  
But I can’t risk it  
I can’t risk them

Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter :o


	34. Chapter 34

Dear world,

My husband  
Toby "October" Octo  
Is a leader for an organized crime group  
He has kidnapped me  
And is keeping me somewhere dark  
I don't know anything  
Whatever happens  
Don't trust Toby  
Trust Morality and Deceit  
That is the only people  
You can trust  
Which is in contradiction  
To my own previous statements  
I am sorry  
I thought I knew  
What was going on  
Don't trust Toby  
And please  
Make sure he never sees this  
And help Morality and Deceit  
To all costs  
Protect them  
So they can save us all

Yours truly

Dr. Emile Picani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end... 
> 
> Or is it? 
> 
> ;)


End file.
